


Blueberries

by Alarnia



Category: Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blue Balls, Camping, Creampie, Demons, Dry Orgasm, Fever, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PNEO, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Tieflings, prolongued non-ejaculatory orgasm, thats a lot of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: Abacus had always had difficulty asking for what he wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Out of context, shameless OC smut from a pathfinder campaign. Torsten, Darrien, and Abacus all travel together by daylight, win love by moonlight. Its all very angsty and very romantic.
> 
> Torsten is a Human Ranger, and golden pupper  
> Darrien is a Human Oracle, and goth squid  
> Abacus is a Tiefling Monk, and baby horned blueberry
> 
> Un-beta'd

Abacus had always had difficulty asking for what he wanted. As assertive as his past partners had been it wasn’t really an issue, and generally Abacus had no trouble taking care of things himself. But. This was getting rather frustrating.

 

He was pretty sure Torsten and Darrien were messing with him. Stirring him up with kisses and touches only to leave him hanging. The Two of them would conjure some sort of excuse or distraction. Other times they’d just pull away from Abacus with this _look_ , as if they were egging him on, and Abacus had to assume his two boyfriends were plotting something against him. Because the tiefling hadn’t gotten so much as a handy in _weeks_.

 

Normally he wouldn’t complain, but after dealing with the sexual appetites of two partners Abacus had gotten used to a certain level of... activity, and that didn’t even begin to cover the torture he was being subjected to.

 

This...

 

This was about his being too indirect wasn’t it. In the past Darrien had mentioned that he’d like to see Abacus be more honest about his desires, and the monk couldn’t fault Raita for his opinion. Expecting them to be empaths or mind readers was beyond unfair, and he hadn’t at all meant to act like this was expected of them.

 

He just... Had great difficulty divulging his thoughts and feelings. Even to those he trusted with his soul.

 

But damn if he put his mind to something he’d damn well do his best. He only wished he could have had some way to practice first before... putting plan into action.

 

And that was the biggest challenge wasn’t it. It was kind of difficult to come up with a plan when you had no way of testing for potential results, and Abacus had never been the greatest strategist to begin with. Let alone for this type of battle.

 

How exactly did one seduce two men as different as Torsten and Darrien. At the same time no less.

 

Abacus supposed... they at least found him attractive, and they liked him enough to not run to the hills. So that was one box checked off the list.

 

Next was... the approach. Right? Body language. _Expressive_  body language... Abacus hadn’t the faintest clue how he should move in order to appear ‘sexy’. Maybe he ought to stand top of  a table? Take his clothes off and do a split?- Abacus shook his head as soon as the thought came to mind. Ridiculous. They’d just laugh at him.

 

And what should he say? Just coming out and asking to be fucked over the kitchen table after breakfast seemed too lurid. Too brutally honest. (not to mention they currently had no tables) Weren’t people usually scared away when you came on too strong? Or maybe that’s less of an issue with people you’ve already tumbled.

 

~*~

 

Another week passes and Abacus is no closer to getting laid. His feet ache from all the traveling. His wrist aches even more.  He feels... edgy.

 

He’s in a river when Torsten returns from his hunt. The tiefling is out of his shirt with his pants rolled up to stay dry when the ranger kisses him in greeting. Abacus leans into it, almost keening, but not quite. He didn’t want to seem desperate. He didn’t want to blunder into something without thinking. His tail swayed amorously. But it seemed to always be doing that lately.

 

Torsten pulled away after only a millennia. Abacus fingers gripped the hem of his tunic. He hoped his flush wasn’t too obvious.

 

“Hungry?” he grinned toothily.

 

“Of course.” Abacus bit his tongue.

 

“Good because the wilds are plentiful here. Look.” Torsten lifted his prized game. It really was quite a lot. They should smoke some of it for later. Contemplating dinner is a welcome distraction from the interest between his legs. Nothing at all noticeable yet but Abacus could still _feel_  it.

 

He’s distracted yet again by another kiss, and- that’s it. Abacus is ready to push Torsten down in the river right then and ride him,. But the feel of Darrien’s eyes on his back makes him hesitate. Come to think of it Raita had been watching him bathe the whole time hadn’t he. Abacus wasn’t sure how to feel about all the ogling. It was flattering, but also a little embarrassing. It made the tiefling feel like a spectacle or a piece of meat. Only Darrien refused to just eat him already.

 

Speaking of the Oracle. Abacus felt a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. He felt the other man rest his chin on his shoulder.

 

"Do I get a kiss too?" Darrien said with a coy smile tugging at his lips.

 

Abacus mouth went a little dry as he watched his partner’s kiss. Their purring and the wet sound’s of their lips was loud in his ear. The feeling of their body’s sandwiching him made his skin tingle. So much for hiding that boner. For a moment, Abacus’ heart leapt, he wondered if wouldn’t need to finish those plans after all. It would certainly make his life easier, and he was definitely in the mood right now.

 

But… no. Just as Abacus thought it, Darrien and Torsten were moving away. Abacus could have screamed.

 

So instead Abacus went to preparing and tenderizing the meat Torsten had brought back, while the other two flirted and tended to their other camp chores. They’d probably be at it again the moment Abacus took his eyes off of them like that one time in the catacombs.

 

His life was a cosmic joke.

 

~*~

 

Things only grew worse from there.

 

Abacus had never really experienced anything quite like this. It was hard to describe. He felt... warm. Daytime was annoyingly bright. Perhaps he had a migraine? Could those trigger a fever? Whatever it was it wasn’t normal. Warm to Abacus meant that to anyone else he was downright steaming. He found that he had a harder time focussing, spacing out for long lengths of time.

 

He was also, as expected, unspeakably horny. Ridiculously. Almost sick with it. Except that was absurd. Blue Balls didn’t give you a migraine, and blue balls wasn’t a real condition anyway.

 

Still, it seemed like wandering monsters had an easier time accosting his boyfriend’s than he ever would.

 

Dealing with said monster’s while affected by fever turned out to a poor choice on Abacus’ part.

 

He’d ended the battle, with the hellish creature, gasping with exhaustion, and with burns on his forearms. He must have passed out because the next thing he knows is that he’s laying in a bed of furs, looking up into the night sky. His fever has grown only worse, but at least the pain of scorched flesh has disappeared. The benefits of dating an Oracle of… who exactly was their god again? Whatever.

 

The Oracle is suddenly hovering over him with a concern expression, then Torsten. An icy palm falls over his brow. Abacus has never felt anything so sweet. He groans. His eyes shut.

 

“Gods, you’re _still_  burning up.”

 

Abacus feels something wash over him, he shivers.

 

“I don’t get it, why is nothing working?”

 

Abacus barely processes Darrien’s words because he can feel another set of hands on him, searching. They shouldn’t feel so intrusive because the touches are perfunctory at best. But all Abacus can seem to think about is sex. The tiefling open’s his eyes again and shifts to watch Torsten search him for hidden injuries. He only just realizes his clothes are gone save for his pants.

 

“I don’t  know- maybe there’s something we didn’t notice earli- _woah_!” When a hand lands on his thigh Abacus flinches, and bites down on a moan. His reaction looks like pain but really the sensation of fingers brushing his inner thigh is far from it.

 

Torsten, dutifully searching and following Abacus’ instruction, slides his palm  down the inside of the tiefling’s thigh, the back of his hand _so close to-_

 

Abacus writhes, but aborts the gesture. He snaps upright to grab at Torsten’s arm, and push it away. The motion nearly capsizes him.

 

He has only a split second to think, but it feels like wading through mud.

 

Is this… just a result of sexual frustration? Like a rut? Was this what he’d become? Just a beast? It seems stupid. Abacus’ isn’t at his brightest right now. But there was no such thing as a country boy keleshite that didn’t grow up watching horse races, who didn’t dream at least once of finding fame and glory on the back of a powerful hisān arabi. He understood how these things worked.

 

The comparison to livestock feels base and ribald.

 

Get a hold of yourself, you freak.

 

“I’m not hurt-” Abacus rushes to say, over the concerned platitudes from the two men seated around him.

 

“Please Ab, You’re hurt don’t make it worse!” Torsten’s palm burns as it presses against his chest, over the old scar there.

 

“Yes, Abacus you need to rest,” Darrien’s hands feel like snowflakes on his bared skin. With the both of them pushing down on him, Abacus can hardly resist. But he has to go. He doesn’t want to subject them to this… display. They didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve them. Everyone back home- all the hushed whispers. They were right- _lascivious... maleficent... abhorrent... defiled... demon spawn._

 

It was genuinely upsetting to be reminded of this. But at least he wasn’t writhing like a wanton anymore.

 

“I’m not hurt I’m- I’m just sick. Don’t worry about me- please I-” Abacus babbled. Redfaced and teary. He felt so dizzy. The other’s lifted their hands away from him once he’d stopped trying to sit back up.

 

“What was with that flinch then?”

 

“It was _nothing_.” Abacus said insistently. Torsten looked ready to argue. “Just a bruise.” Abacus quickly lied.

 

“A bruise would have been healed by my magics wouldn’t it?” Darrien said.

 

“It’s- I-” Abacus stuttered. Darrien was giving him a soft, yet very impatient look. Quieting him.

 

He shouldn’t lie to them about this.

 

“Ab, we just want to help. Please, we won’t hurt you.” Torsten said softly, as if he were trying to calm a wounded animal.

 

But- he was just so _scared_.

 

“It really is nothing.” Abacus tried to insist one more time. It was technically true. Abacus felt no pain anywhere on his body, instead he felt his skin thrum with warmth, over sensitive even to the feeling of movement of air around him. He ached all over for touch, yet couldn’t stand it. His mouth felt dry and the smell woodsmoke, herbs, and musk was so potent to him he felt like he could drink it. He willed himself to ignore it all.

 

Neither Torsten or Darrien seemed ready  to believe him.

 

“Okay, it’s something. But I’ll get over it. I’m not hurt and I’m not sick, it’s not anything that can be cured with soup and holy basil.”

 

“You know what’s bothering you?”

 

“I… have a suspicion.” Abacus flushed, watching the other’s for any sign of dislike. Darrien had unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Surely there’s something we can we do to help?” Torsten asked, still exuding calm.

 

“I- no. It’s embarrassing and weird and-”

 

“What’s embarrassing about it?” Darrien asked, his eyebrows going up a fraction. Abacus couldn’t readily answer that question. Why should he be embarrassed to ask for sexual favors from his lovers? He really was being stupid about this, wasn’t he. But insecurity made his tongue feel like it were made of lead.

 

“It’s because… It’s difficult to say.” Abacus mumbled, looking down the length of his body. He shifted, slowly moving upright again. Darrien hummed like he was beginning to understand something.

 

“Is it… something to do with this?” Darrien asked, placing a hand on Abacus’ navel where the skin was smooth. Abacus’ breath hitched, his finger tips were so cold. Darrien smiled.

 

“Yes,” Abacus breathed out in a hiss.

 

“What? Do you have a tummy ache?” Torsten interjected. Abacus blinked, clearing the fog from his brain enough to formulate a sentence. His dry laugh was a little delayed.

 

“No, I’m- er.” Abacus tried to say it. It was a little easier with humor. But the embarrassment still made it a challenge. After a moment the tiefling simply shook his head, covering his face with one palm.

 

“Shit I’m so awful at this.” When he peaked through his fingers he could see Darrien watching him patiently, but with a knowing smile on his face. Torsten seemed to coming to a realization more slowly.

 

“Is your fever getting worse or… are you blushing? You’re so purple.” The ranger noted with affection.

 

“Oh shut up you berry hoarder.” Abacus growled, hands curling into fists. “If you were in my place you’d be just as horny!”

 

Oh.

 

There it was. Out in the open. It’d been so easy.

 

“Horny?”

 

Well, there was no point in holding back now.

 

“Yes. I’ve been spraining my wrist for weeks now because you fucks are the most gigantic teases in existence. I get that you’re trying to get me to initiate for once. But do you understand how _impossible_  that is for me?!” He was yelling now, but the words fell like a torrent, like a mountain river dam opened at the end of spring.

 

“You really hung on there for a long time. It’s kind of impressive.” Darrien smirked. It was that look again, like he were egging Abacus on. Darrien pulled his fingers from the other man’s belly.

 

Oh no, not this shit again.

 

The tiefling nearly tackled Darrien in his fervor. Kissing him with all he had. It was a struggle to withstand the rush of sensual energy that washed over him. He felt his feverish desire rise and fall like an ebbing tide.

 

He had to pull away too soon. It was making it harder and harder to think.

 

Torsten had been watching them with a hungry look. He shifted where he sat, moving closer just slightly.

 

“Are you saying you’re sick with lust?” He said with interest, but also some healthy suspicion.

 

“I don’t know. Yes. I don’t know why my body is like this but for the past week I’ve just felt like- like…” Fuck it was hard to think with Torsten looking at him like that. Like a lion on the prowl.

 

“Hmm?” He urged.

 

“Like I just want to get fucked six ways into sunday.” Abacus said breathlessly. Torsten was moving closer, and the tiefling found himself sandwiched between his two lover’s once again.

 

“Hmmm I don’t know… Is that a request? Sounds more like a suggestion.” the hunter said coyly.

 

“Oh- for fuck’s sake-” Abacus reached for Torsten and pulled him in. Biting his lips before he was kissed more deeply. Behind him he could feel Darrien shifting. Hands roved over his neck and belly.

 

Abacus could hardly contain himself. He felt himself hardening and he hadn’t even touched himself. It wasn’t enough.

 

“Fffuck-” Abacus broke away to breathe. Darrien pulled  his chin to the side, Giving his throat to Torsten. Abacus cursed again. Chanting the the phrase like a litany as he felt hands slide over him, and teeth on his throat. When he grew too loud he was silenced by Darrien’s lips. It was at this moment that he felt someone stroke his half hard member through the fabric of his pants. It felt as though he’d been struck.

 

“AHH- _ffh shit-_ , “ He jerked, braking the lip-lock. Darrien’s hand was cupping him. He slid his hand over the shaft again, moving upward and away. Abacus’ head fell back against’ darrien’s shoulder. The sound he made was indescribable.

 

Everyone seemed to pause, stunned into silence as Abacus panted and caught up with the situation.

 

“Wow,” the word tickled his ear.

 

Abacus flushed. He was usually so quiet in bed. Even he was shocked to find himself reacting so strongly to this.

 

“I think this is the first time i’ve heard you keen like that.” Torsten said, his face full of wonder. Abacus frowned.

 

“I… usually try and keep quiet.”

 

“Why? It’s hot. You have such a pretty voice.” Torsten grinned

 

“Okay now you’re just being ridiculous.”

 

“Am not, I wonder if I could get you to do that again?”

 

“I won’t!” Abacus yelped.

 

“I bet we could play him like an instrument,” Darrien purred from his shoulder.

 

“I- what?-” the monk sputtered, although he found the suggestion appealing. But it was equally embarrassing. God what if something heard them. Torsten and Darrien exchanged a look. What were they planning…

 

For fucks sake he was too horny for this.

“Oh- whatever! Just shut up and fuck me already!” He whined, hiding his face in his hands. His ears glowed brightly with shame. Darrien and Torsten chuckled lightly. The sound of it soft on his ears, and somehow encouraging.

 

The next moments were a welcome relief from the previous conversation, and Abacus didn’t think he would have been capable of speaking anyway. Hands groped, lube was retrieved, clothing was lost. Abacus was making a concentrated effort to remain as quiet as possible, but it was impossible to hold back little sounds, the hitching of his breath, and even without the audio commentary it was obvious how effected Abacus was. His pupils dilated, eye’s vacant. His chest rose and fell in desperate rapidity.

 

Dimly he was aware that  he was being moved, Abacus gladly cooperated. Or as much as he could. Coherency was becoming increasingly difficult under each successive wave of  fever that rolled over him. He wondered when he’d finally find relief, if ever.

 

“Hey, hey, you ok? Stay with me.” Torsten’s voice broke through the fog and Abacus blinked. He was looking down at him, situated between his legs. His head was cradled in Darrien’s lap. Cool slick fingers rubbed at his entrance, coaxing the muscles into relaxation. The sensation made Abacus want to squirm. His grip on Darrien’s hands tightened.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, go on.” he said.

 

“There you are… here we go...” As the digits slipped in one by one Abacus groaned, bucking so that Torsten had to steady him with a hand on his hip.

 

“I- I’m-” Abacus swallowed, his eyes were drawn to the space between his legs, past his weeping cock to where he could see the ranger’s hand moving in time with the feeling of fingers probing for his prostate, scissoring. Each movement was overpowering. Abacus bit his lip. God was he really going to come just from this- _Oh fuck me_. Abacus looked away, eyes lighted upon Darrien’s face above him, who was watching him intently. It was too much. Abacus shut his eyes.

 

“Oh _god_ \- I-” His voice stepped up an octave. It was way too soon for this. Oh fuck but Torsten knew exactly where to touch him.

 

“Fuck- Torsten I’m- It’s too much- Please I’m gonna go crazy like this- I- ah- _ahn nnh?!!_ ” Abacus came noisily, with a confused note. That… that was new. The sensation that rolled over him left him stupid and Glass eyed, he came back down a minute later when he felt Torsten’s fingers finish with him. The emptiness that followed ached. He opened his eyes to see his lover’s surprised expressions.

 

“That was fast.”

 

“Yeah but nothing came out.”

 

“What?” Abacus murmured, and looked at his cock. Still hard, begging for attention. “Oh,”

 

“Do you feel okay?” Darrien’s cool fingers pushed damp bangs out of his eyes.

 

Abacus sighed contentedly, “more than… but I didn’t know I could do that.” It seemed that the fever had ebbed some. He still was terribly sensitive however, a part of him still hungered despite having just orgasmed.

 

“Do you think you can keep going?” Torsten asked, concern on his brow.

 

“I… think? Yes, definitely. Don’t stop.”

 

“Can do.” Torsten smiled brightly.

 

“Hey, c’mon don’t leave me out of this.” Darrien said, pouting slightly. Abacus blinked, he felt a bit ashamed for having neglected the Oracle for so long.

 

"What do you want me to do?" Abacus asked hazily. Darrien looked down at him with a soft expression that slowly shifted into something wicked.

 

"How many times did you say you wanted it? Six ways to sunday? I think that'd be achievable if we switched off, how about it Torsten?"

 

"That sound's like a challenge, nightingale." Torsten leaned in to kiss his partner in crime on the lips, chastely, before grinning like a wolf. "Are you sure you can keep up?"

 

"I think I might die." Abacus whimpered, but gods watching Torsten and Darrien decide what to do with him was one of the hottest things Abacus could think of right now.

 

"challenge accepted," Darrien grinned back at Torsten before looking back down at Abacus with a gentler expression. “That sound okay to you?” His thumb smoothed the wrinkles from his brow. Abacus swallowed, his mouth felt so dry.

 

“...Please be gentle.” he huffed slightly at his own joke.

 

“Just say the word and we’ll stop, okay?” Darrien said with seriousness, Torsten nodding along in congruence.

 

“I know, I trust you.” His voice trembled, just barely.  Abacus shut his eyes as he felt lips brush over his lids.

 

“We love you, very much.”

 

Abacus’ heart clenched. He thought he could almost believe it, just then.

 

“I love you too. Both of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3c

It wasn’t long before need overtook tenderness.    
  
“Please, Torsten, I’m ready. Don’t tease.” Abacus whimpered, struggling to keep his cool while Torsten played with his hole. It was practically oozing with lubricant. But, there was no such thing as too much lube, and Torsten knew how much Abacus liked getting fingered. But the feeling was driving the tiefling mad, and if he were going to cum again he wanted it to be on Torsten’s cock, not just his fingers. He wanted him to feel just how good he made him feel.   
  
“Gods you’re beautiful.” Torsten leaned over him, kissed Abacus gently. He could feel their lengths pressing together, squeezed between their bellies. They shivered. “Are you sure I can enter you? Is it too soon?” Abacus shivered again at the words.   
  
“Fuck, yes I’m going to die at this rate.” Abacus panted.   
  
From the sidelines where he’d have a good view, seated comfortably on some furs, Darrien watched his two lovers. His eyes seemed to devour them.   
  
“He’s practically melting under your touch love, take much longer you’ll be bedding a puddle.”   
  
Torsten gave the two of them a roguish look. “Can’t blame me for savouring something so tasty.”   
  
“I’m not a blueberry!”   
  
“No you’re not, but you certainly remind me of one!” Torsten chuckled, lining himself up so that his cockhead pressed against his lover’s hole. Abacus whined, and wrapped his legs around Torsten’s hips so he might pull him in. But the ranger grabbed them, and pulled them over his shoulders so that they’d stay out of the way. “I think i’ll enjoy popping you.” Torsten purred into his ear as he bent low, bracing himself.   
  
Abacus flushed deeply. “You know this isn’t- a _ Ah _ !” Torsten thrust into him roughly. Filling him up. But with all the prep they’d done the motion was smooth, easy. Complete.   
  
Torsten stayed still for a few moments, clearly affected by the pleasure of being submerged to the hilt. Mewling once before breathing in more slowly. His expression was softly pained, eyes fluttered shut and brows creased. His mouth was softly agape. Abacus couldn't help but marvel at it, although he was thoroughly distracted at the moment.   
  
The thing inside him seemed to vibrate and throb, although that was surely just the rut talking. The stillness made him ache.   
  
“Move, you can move- c’mon-“ Abacus begged softly, his hands came up to wrap around Torsten’s neck, carding through his thick mane.   
  
Torsten grunted, and then he was rocking into Abacus, shallow at first, slowly, then deeper, in long slow strokes that had Abacus gasping and clawing at Torsten in frustration.  There connection making lewd squelching sounds in the quiet of the night.   
  
Although slow, their pleasure climbed. Abacus’ loud whines nearly drowned out Torsten’s quieter groans. Abacus head was thrown back against his pillow, Torsten kissed his throat. The sweet feeling between his legs climbed until it was suddenly too much. Abacus could feel his insides convulsing- his cock rubbed between their bellies. He was so-   
“T- ah- torh- Im close, Torsten-!”   
  
Then torsten stopped.    
  
“Nn?!”   
  
He Pulled out with a wet pop. He was grinning wolfishly down at Abacus  even as he panted heavily. His penis was flushed with blood.

 

“I’ve gotta pace myself don’t I? I don’t think I could beat Darrien if i finished so soon.”

 

Abacus, furious but as weak as a kitten, swatted at Torsten.

 

“I can't believe you just- RRrrgh! I want you to cum in me damnit!”    
Abacus yelled, shameless.

 

“Lewd!” Darrien cried from the sidelines, appalled. Abacus snarled at them.

 

“Oh like you’re not loving every moment of this- hh!” He was stilled by the feeling of a hand on his cock. It had been mostly neglected up till this point so the sensation came as a shock.

 

“Wow you’re impatient today.” Torsten said, amusedly.

 

“Down right grumpy.” Darrien agreed.

 

“I’m-  _ ahh _ \- you  _ know _ why that is! … I just- I feel like i could explode and i’d  _ still _ not feel any relief. I’m in a _ ahh _ agony-“

 

“Awh poor thing.” Darrien purred.

 

“Should I put him out of his misery?” Torsten said, hand still moving steadily over Abacus’ length.

 

“Oh- yes please- please jjust fuck me oh  _ god _ .”

 

“Hmm, for now. We can teach him to behave if he acts up again.”   
  


“Sounds like a plan.” Torsten grinned before pushing into his lover again. Punching his prostate in a way that made Abacus wail.

 

But after that it was the same slow pace. Abacus could hardly think through the pleasure but he didn’t trust Torsten not to edge him again. He appreciated softness, and it was true he’d asked them to be gentle but right now he just wanted to be ruined. He wanted Torsten to  _ quit holding back _ .

 

Difficult when the man was so content to play with him like this.

 

Abacus struggled, grabbing at Torsten. Maybe if they flipped positions?

 

Torsten seemed to catch on immediately, and forced his arms back down, pinning them above his head.

 

“Nah ah _ ah _ ~ don't even try it buddy.” Torsten teased. Abacus cursed, his frustration only growing. The ranger maintained his relentlessly slow pace, Groaning quietly. He bent down to kiss Abacus gently, then his jaw, travelling to his ear. He careful to avoid the rough areas of the tiefling’s skin.

 

Abacus keened. He was sensitive all over, and the feeling of a tongue on his ear made his back arch. He could be satisfied with this- he could- he was. It was almost bizarre how he could feel another orgasm coming. Like he was looking out into the ocean, watching it slowly swell, staring down the tidal wave as it crawled towards him- building, growing more choppy, higher and higher and-

 

Torsten stopped- the movement in his hips hitched, reluctant. Oh  _ fuck _ no.

 

Abacus struggled, his arms slipped Torstens grip long enough for the tiefling to clutch his torso and bring him close. His legs wrapped around the hunter’s hips. As if that might keep him there. Abacus sunk his teeth into Torsten’s shoulder. Not enough to bleed, but it was nothing to scoff at.

 

Torsten shouted, and shook Abacus off. In a moment abacus hands were pinned to the ground again, and an instant later Abacus felt teeth on his windpipe.

 

Not enough to puncture but the tiefling couldn’t help but be aware of how fragile the area was. And then he wasn’t, because Torsten was plowing him into the bedroll hard enough for the tiefling to scream. Or he would be, breathing was a little difficult at the moment.

 

Although he’d been close before, the shift in rhythm felt like starting from scratch. It was as if Torsten were a completely different person, the technique completely different. He was groaning loudly, hot breath poured over Abacus’ neck. The tiefling saw stars every time he felt Torsten fuck his prostate, rapid and unending. The sounds they made echoed through the clearing, wet, messy. They sounded like animals.

 

Abacus was becoming light headed from the onslaught of pleasure, as if he were about be shoved over a cliff and he was desperately trying to stay put, trying to keep up. His tail curled around his lover’s thigh as if that might anchor him. But it was hopeless. Abacus came with a strangled cry, and not long after he felt Torsten spill inside him.

 

The both of them breathed heavily for a good few more minutes. Basking in an exhausted afterglow. Torsten lifted his teeth from Abacus’ neck, and licked it almost apologetically. The tiefling felt stuffed, His insides still flexed in the afterwaves of his orgasm, he could feel his lover pulsate appreciatively, still buried deep. Gods he was  _ still _ so sensitive.

 

He looked down at himself and saw how his jism painted his and Torsten’s bellies, and yet his cock showed no signs of flagging. He let his head fall back against his pillow.

 

“ _ fuck _ ” he gasped. From the sidelines Darrien started to clap. 

 

“Impressive.” Darrien’s voice sounded breathless. “It’s my turn now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ i haven't written this much in FOREVER.

“Would you look at the mess you’ve made.” Darrien clicked his tongue as he inspected Abacus’ ruined pucker. It was flushed and a little swollen. Shining with lube and leaking Torsten’s fluids. Messy was an understatement.

 

He’d flipped the tiefling over and set him up on some pillows so that his ass was in the air. His tail swayed weakly, too tired to even show it’s owner’s eagerness. Darren gripped Abacus’ tail by it’s base and  tugged it out the way, making his lover yelp.

 

“I couldn’t help myself,” Torsten only sounded half-contrite. He was off to the side now, recovering. He’d rekindled the fire so that they had more light to work with, so that he could make a snack, and to keep Darrien warm. God he felt chilly compared to abacus. Every touch felt like ice. He would have been worried, if the man hadn’t draped a short throw blanket over his shoulders to stave off the cold night winds. He also supposed sharing body heat would help too.

 

Darrien’s thumbs pressed into the sore flesh around Abacus’ hole, pulling, stretching the area and causing it to spasm. Abacus whined as a glob of white fluid dripped down, sliding down his perineum.

 

“Look, you can’t even keep it all in. Did Torsten fill you up that much?” Darrien squeezed Abacus’ cheeks tighter, it was almost painful. His tail thrashed underneath his lover’s palm.

 

“To be honest, I’m a little jealous. Is there even any room left for me?” Darrien cast Torsten a saucy look before thrusting forward, his shaft slid over the mess of his lover’s backside, slicking up the cleft of his ass. Abacus shivered, babbling something unintelligible, muffled by the pillow in his face.

 

Torsten shrugged, slightly embarrassed. He shoved a mouthful of freshly popped corn into his mouth, so as to avoid answering. 

 

“I feel like I’ll need to take you at least 3 more times just to flush it all out… But I bet you like the idea of our juices mixing in you. Bet you like walking around full of our cum, you slut.”

 

When Abacus didn’t immediately answer, Darrien tugged at his tail. Prompting another smothered yell from him.

 

“Use your words, Love.”

 

“Y-yes!”

 

“What do you think, love, should I fill you to the brim and plug you up?” Darrien crooned.

 

“Fuck, Darrien, Do I really have to say it?” Abacus whined. Darrien slid his cock over  his lover’s hole a few times, humming in pleasure before going still.

 

“Say it.” the Oracle said calmly, but sternly.  Abacus took a moment to chew on his words. He was still only barely recovered after Torsten, breathing heavily. But his head was still in such a fog. God’s he was so  _ horny _ . 

 

“Fill me up,  _ please. _ I’m so empty-” Abacus couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. But he was too far gone to care too much now, despite his embarrassment. This was part of the fun. He knew how much Darrien liked dirty talk, and Abacus couldn’t deny how much this kind of foreplay made his heart race.

 

Abacus felt Darrien move away, and he immediately missed the weight of his shaft. But more curious was the clicking sound of a cap being loosened. Suddenly, Abacus felt something cold dripping on his ass. He shivered.

 

“Wh _ at _ -?” Before Abacus could finish he felt something small, short, and cylindrical pushed into his abused hole.

 

Darrien pushed the cap of their tube of lube  past that first ring of muscle, and squeezed hard. Cold lube gushed into Abacus, making him jerk, and press his ass back onto Darrien’s hand.

 

“Fill you up with what, love?” Darrien said wickedly. Gently fucking Abacus with the tube.

 

“A _ ahn I _ \- no- fuck me with- _ hhiih! _ ” Another squirt of icy lube coated the inside of the tiefling’s rectum, making him squeal. 

 

“Hmm?” Darrien pulled the tube out, nearly empty now. They’d need to buy more the next time they saw the peddler. Some of the fluid dribbled out. So much that it was dripping all the way past his balls and down the tiefling’s slick penis.   
  
“C-cock-! fuck me with your cock and fill me with your cum-  _ fuck _ ” Abacus finally gasped out, groaning. His hole clenching on nothing. Darrien’s palm landed on his ass with a gentle slap. The reverberations were enough to make him shiver.

 

“Good boy, love.” Darrien said softly, before plunging his shaft into Abacus. An elegant groan came out of him as he moved, soft and fragile like a bird’s.

 

It was interesting to note the differences between Torsten and Darrien’s manhoods. Different length’s, different girths, different curves. But it was all good. The difference in shapes hit so many new places in Abacus’ it felt like he were being popped all over again, only this time he could feel all that slick and jism sloshing around in him, and the sounds he and Darrien were making were almost disgustingly wet.

 

“Mmm you’re squeezing me already? Do you love my dick so much?” Darrien groaned out with only minimal composure. Abacus could barely hear him, over the sound of his own whimpers. Suddenly ashamed at all the sounds he was making, he turned his face into his pillow. But it was impossible to smother his moans completely. He could feel himself melting, taking shape around a single burning point of contact. His mouth went slack. He was drooling all over the pillow. He didn’t even want to think about what was happening to the pillows underneath his hips. His cock was currently wedged up against them, frotting against them. Dry and overstimulating. It was no surprise that his inner muscles would be working overtime to milk Darrien dry.

 

His feverish peak was coming up to him too fast, so Darrien slowed. He braced his hand’s on either side of Abacus’ hips to still them as the tiefling was very nearly fucking himself on the other man, rocking back into each thrust.

 

Abacus barely even had the energy to complain. He was so close.

 

“Please- Darrien I-” He gasped, shifting his weight onto his elbows so that he could look up and back at his lover. His pale complexion accentuated the flush on his cheeks, neck, and chest. 

 

Darrien shushed him softly, eyelids fluttering. “I want to feel every inch of you.” The slow drag over Abacus’ prostate was maddening.

 

“But you’re so greedy, trying to suck me in” Darrien laughed softly, breathless.

 

“I- I can’t help it- It’s- you’re so  _ good _ .” Abacus gasped in reply. Darrien made a sound like heartbreak. He suddenly leaned forward, and they moved together. Shifting so that now they were both upright, on their knees. The connection was never broken but now Abacus was twisting in Darrien’s embrace. Claiming the other man’s mouth with his own.

 

“I- I love you-” Darrien breathed into his mouth. He’d picked his rhythm back up. The new angle driving deeper into Abacus.

 

“I-  _ love hha _ ah- I  _ love you too _ Fuck- God-” Abacus was chanting curses now, turning indecent as his voice grew more fragile. His volume grew uninhibited without anything to smother it, except Darrien’s tongue. And then his finger’s. Darrien whispered a hurried “suck them” into the tiefling’s ear, and all he could think to do was comply. His teeth pressed gently into the digit’s. And for a few more moment’s Abacus couldn’t be heard over the sound of their heavy breathing, and the erratic wet slaps of their lovemaking.

 

That is until Darrien pressed his finger’s into Abacus’ tongue, and forced his mouth open. 

 

“Scream for me, Beg me to make you cum.” The Oracle said breathlessly, then reached around with his other hand to grip the head of his lover’s cock, pressing his thumb into his urethra mercilessly. 

 

Abacus cried out, and bit down on Darrien’s hand roughly, only barely keeping himself from breaking skin. The tiefling’s begging came out garbled, but understandable. Darrien groaned, hips stuttering in motion before moving even faster.

 

“Make Torsten  _ wish  _ he were fucking you right now.” Darrien growled. Abacus’ gaze flicked over to the ranger, who seemed too enraptured to move. His manhood stirring with renewed interest. Abacus’ whined breathlessly, his voice nearly gone from all the screaming. God he was just-  _ watching _ them. It wasn’t the first time but Abacus couldn’t help the effect his lover’s gaze had on him. Darrien watching Torsten fuck him earlier had made him shiver too, but now Darrien was making him outright watch Torsten as he took it from behind, they were both going to look Torsten in the eye as they reached their peak, weren’t they? He could feel Darrien pushing into him harder and faster, almost-  _ almost _ - _!! _

 

Abacus cried out as he felt heat rush over him and into him. He’d been riding a precipice for so long the force of his peak shocked him. At the same time he felt Darrien’s seed shoot into him, mixing with the slurry already stirred up deep into the tiefling. It was so hot. Too much. Semen spurted out of Abacus so hard it shook him. The world went white for a few moments. 

 

When he opened his eyes he was laying on his back, being cradled in Darrien’s arms. Torsten was situated between his legs, pushing a fat plug into him. Pulling an exhausted, overstimulated whimper out of Abacus.

 

“Good job, Nightingale.” Torsten kissed Darrien softly, who seemed too exhausted to speak. He just smiled, and nuzzled into his partner’s neck.

 

“What next then, Love?” The two of them looked down at Abacus, flushed. Darrien softly stroked Abacus brow as he came down from his orgasm. He wiggled his hips, he felt so satisfyingly full, and yet…


	4. Chapter 4

Torsten seemed content to take his time, which Abacus appreciated. He was running a warm damp rag over the tiefling, cleaning up his spunk and sweat. There was definitely more to come, but for now it was nice, intimate. Torsten didn’t need to tidy up, so it felt a little like the tiefling was being babied. But he wasn’t going to complain.

 

“So, it’s one to one. But I guess round two was always going to be the hard part.” Darrien sighed, nestled in their collection of pillows and furs.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll need a little more time to bounce back.” Torsten said, his cheeks going a little ruddy.

 

“Are you admitting defeat?”

 

“Not at all~” Torsten grinned.

 

“It’s okay,” Abacus mumbled, waving one hand bonelessly. “I need a break.”

 

“... you’re still half hard though.” Torsten said wryly.

 

“Nevermind that.”  Abacus chuckled.

 

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t be hard to just reach over and…” Torsten wiggled his fingers in the air.

 

Abacus shivered, a part of him did still want. “I… think I should rest for now. I’m afraid i’ll break something otherwise.” wasn’t that the truth. His heartbeat was only just beginning to slow down, and his breathing only just calming down. Making love to his boyfriend’s one after the other had been like running back to back marathons.

 

“Do you feel any better than before?”

 

“Loads… but I still don’t know if the fever’s passed yet. I still feel... strange, if that makes sense.” Torsten nodded, But did still look perplexed. Abacus sighed.

 

“It’s like… a thirst, I suppose. That’s the closest thing I could compare it to.” Abacus mouth twisted with distaste. “I’m sorry, that must sound weird.” Torsten clicked his tongue and bent to kiss Abacus’ forehead softly. 

“Don’t be sorry, I’m just happy you’re feeling better.” Torsten rumbled, Abacus let his eyes flutter shut, appreciating the sounds around him when light and touch was too much.

 

“You smell good.” He mumbled before he could censor himself. Torsten laughed and sat up.

 

“I smell like sweat and pine needles.”

 

“I like it. Tasty.” Abacus smiled, his tongue poking out of one corner.

 

“Salty pine is tasty?” Darrien said incredulously.

 

“I wouldn’t know. But pine needle tea is disgusting.” Torsten said, and they all grimaced.

 

“Remind me to show you how to make tea that’s not just medicine.” Abacus mumbled as he stretched and sat up. He trembled… but only a little. And anyway his throat was dry from overuse. He searched through his nearby pack and took a long drink from a flask. He paused when he felt Torsten nudging his cheek. He was holding up a small plump red-

 

Oh, berries?... Torsten was sharing..? He  _ never _ shared, they were his  _ favorite _ . Abacus felt himself melt a little. How sweet. It must have showed on his face because Torsten blushed a little over his toothy grin. Abacus went a little redder in return. Torsten was holding a small juicy morsel up to his lips. Where had he even gotten them? The man was getting too good at hiding his prizes.

 

Wordlessly Abacus closed his lips around Torsten’s fingers before he could change his mind. The fruit was unexpectedly tart. He couldn’t help his face. Torsten giggled as he withdrew his hand.

 

“They’re... not quite ripe yet, huh.”

 

“Nope, they’re cranberries.”

 

“No wonder you’re sharing them.” Abacus said, impishly.

 

“Oh, so I guess I should just keep them to myself then?” Torsten started, putting away a pouch that was fat with bright red berries. They were terribly sharp, but they had a subtle sweetness, and Abacus appreciated their refreshing taste. Abacus reached for Torsten’s hand to still it.

 

“Nh, gimme.” 

 

“So polite.”

 

“Please?” Abacus huffed, not at all gracious sounding. Torsten fetched cranberry out of his pouch.

“Say ah,” Torsten pressed another berry to Abacus’ lips. Which abacus bit, without hesitation. So tart. Torsten laughed at him again.

 

“It’s sour, so what!” Abacus growled.

 

“You make such a face.”

 

“I’m just not used to the flavor yet!”

 

The third time was the charm. Abacus was fed another berry, and found himself licking his lips afterwards. It was still tart, but this time Abacus was able to control his expression enough to  grin smugly at the other.

 

“Awwh, but you were cute.” Torsten pouted

 

“Not cute.  _ handsome _ .” Abacus tail flicked playfully. He reached into the bag of fruit.

 

“Yes you are. You are bothhffmh-” Abacus pushed a handful of berries into the hunter’s mouth. Torsten winced at the tartness. His lips were stained bright red once he’d finished chewing. Shining, almost bloody.

 

Those lips were too enticing to resist, and Abacus didn’t see why he ought to hold back anyway. So Abacus kissed them, and chased it with tongue. Sweetness lingered on both of their tongues as they tasted each other. Gently, savoring the moment.

 

“Thank you for sharing,” Abacus said softly once they’d parted.

 

“I ought to be mad at you, you know. What if I choked?” Torsten scolded, but there wasn’t any weight behind his words.

 

“But you didn’t?” Abacus said, contrite. He held up a few more pieces of fruit for Torsten, feeding them to him more gently this time.

 

“Hmm, true.” Torsten said, his mouth was still full of juice when he kissed Abacus again, sour. But the gesture was as sweet as can be.

 

“You guys better leave some for me!” Darrien whined from the sidelines. Torsten snuffled a laugh against Abacus’ cheek before loosely tying the berry pouch shut and tossing it over to Darrien.

 

“Go nuts.” Then he dipped Abacus back, kissing his mouth and leaving reddish stains down his jaw. He gently cradled the back of his head, and carded his fingers through the tiefling’s dark tresses. Abacus reached up to hold the other man closer. And let himself be guided back onto his bedding. It seemed that they were both ready to continue now.

 

“I like the way you smell too,” Torsten whispered in to Abacus’ ear. A non-sequitur? Or maybe they were simply returning to a previous topic. Abacus shivered at the sound of Torsten’s voice, at the feeling of hands sliding down his belly.

 

“Its like wine. I thought it was strange at first.” Abacus lifted his leg, the thigh grazing over Torsten’s crotch, which was noticeably firm. The tiefling swallowed. He suddenly remembered how full he felt, and the borderline ache of the toy keeping him stoppered up.

 

“But I like it. So sweet I could get drunk on it.” Torsten’s hand found Abacus’ member and tugged on it loosely, making Abacus’ gasp softly.

 

“I… really? I thought the smell of fermenting fruit would be off putting.” Abacus stuttered, desperately trying to keep up with what Torsten was saying despite the friction between his legs. As it grew more difficult to focus, he spoke without much filter.

 

Abacus’ hands roamed over Torsten’s back, touching for touching’s sake. Torsten hummed.

 

“Well, maybe when you put it that way. But it’s only ever bad when you refuse to bathe.” Torsten teased, nose wrinkling at the memory.

 

“You’re too fastidious.” the tiefling pouted.

 

“I’m hygienic.”

 

“I’m not stinky!” Abacus whined.

 

“Nope, you’re aromatic.” Torsten laughed. Abacus grabbed a handful of buttcheek, which made the owner yelp, cutting his laughter short. 

 

In response Torsten and dipped his head back down again to nibble on Abacus ear. “But right now you just smell like me and Darrien,” Abacus’ breath hitched, breathing in the heady mixture that was Torsten. Pine, cranberries, sex. Torsten’s hand moved at a steady rhythm. It seemed banal compared to what had come before. But Torsten’s voice felt like a touch in of itself.

 

Torsten’s hand picked up the pace, all the while he leaned over Abacus, watching his face as it softened into pleasure.

 

“Hey- hey- No fair! You can’t just get him off that way. Where’s the challenge?” Darrien called from his corner of the tent. Abacus jumped slightly. He’d started to forget his surroundings.

 

“How's it unfair? We never said anything about how we got him off, right?” Torsten asked, his stroke’s slowing, much to his partner’s dismay.

 

“We said we’d fuck him, right? A hand job isn’t fucking. Right?”

 

“Seems good enough for him.” Torsten turned to look back at Abacus as he squirmed. His body felt as if it were waking up, every touch a shock that made his toes curl and his legs kick. He usually wasn’t the type to be picky, or complain about what was freely given.  _ But... _

 

“My ass his full of cum and you just left a plug in there, Torsten. Of  _ course _ I’d like more than a handy.” Abacus groaned. He was so  _ full _ . He pressed his leg up against Torsten’s member. He was half hard, why was he ignoring himself?

 

Torsten clicked his tongue, “So needy… If I let myself go again I really don’t think I could keep going. I just don’t have the endurance I suppose.”

 

“Hah! So you  _ are _ conceding.”

 

“There are other ways to fuck a person without your own parts, you know.”

 

“Oh? Like what?”

 

“Like this.” Torsten reached down below Abacus’ balls, and did something with the base of the plug nestled firmly inside his lover. And all of a sudden the thing started pulsating inside Abacus, robbing him of coherent speech, at least for the moment.

 

Oh right, he forgot it had that function.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know, it’s still not quite… you know.” Darrien hummed skeptically.

 

“What would you recommend as an alternative, then?” With the toy now set to tease his prostate, Torsten’s hand moved back to his tiefling’s cock, stroking it slowly. It was only just enough to drive Abacus’ mad. There was something surreal about how calmly Torsten was helping him build up to his climax, while carrying a conversation with Darrien.

 

“Hmmm well… I do have something. It’s nice for when the two of you are too busy to pay attention to me.” Darrien said, with a flush spreading over a haughty expression. Abacus tried to be surprised, but he was distracted, and honestly, of course Darrien would have a toy on the side, with his sex drive as high as it was.

 

“Oh, show it off then, if you don’t mind?” Torsten said encouragingly, and with a generous amount of curiosity.

 

They were both rather stunned when Darrien retrieved and unwrapped what looked like a disembodied Octopus arm. It was a satiny black color, and clearly not a real tentacle, and yet it seemed to be enchanted to writhe about in the air, seeking  out skin contact. It looked smooth and bumpy in all the best ways, almost intimidatingly long, and incredibly bendy.

 

“... I got it special made from the peddler.” Darrien explained when Torsten and Abacus both gaped at him, their own business momentarily forgotten. Darrien flushed darker at the attention.

 

“Damn…” Abacus mouth felt dry as he finally swallowed his shock. “That's impressive, Darrien. Why’d you keep it a secret?”

 

“I don’t know, I guess… it never came up.” Darrien said. When neither Abacus nor Torsten said anything, he added, “also its… a bit perverted.” 

 

Well that made more sense. Darrien was rather prudish outside of bed. His lovers smiled.

 

“You know you don't need to feel ashamed of that sort of thing right?” Abacus said gently, then with more urgency, “that looks like it feels amazing.” He grunted as Torsten started moving his hand again, the plug buzzing a happy rhythm. Abacus got caught up in the moment as the combined  stimulation on his prostate and cock wash over him.

 

When he opened his eyes again it was at the sound movement.

 

“I shouldn’t really be helping you since this is a competition… but this is too much fun to not be a part of.” Darrien said, before shifting forward onto his knees. He crawled up towards the two other men, with the tentacle coiled securely around his arm.

 

“Thanks so much for the assist.” Torsten said wryly.

 

“You looked like you needed it.” Darrien quipped. Torsten moved to give Darrien room, and then he’d situated himself between Abacus’ legs. The way his gaze moved, he could tell the Oracle was appreciating the view.

 

“C’mon this is hardly your first time seeing me.” Abacus’ hips wiggled impatiently, yet bonelessly. Already he felt as if he were melting under the others touch and gaze. But the feeling of eyes on him was embarrassing.

 

“Ahh but I just never get tired of you.” Darrien purred, as he disentangled himself from his own dildo. Torsten’s grip on the tiefling’s member tightened, as if he knew how pliant and sensitive his lover was becoming. Whatever Abacus had been about to say it came out strangled.

 

“Lets quit teasing him, he’s dripping again, poor thing.” Torsten said jovially, and Abacus had no room to complain . He’d been building up to something for a while now, Torsten letting his pleasure climb only to back off before they could get anywhere. Being this sensitive was both a blessing and a curse. 

 

“G _ odd yes”  _ Abacus moaned, “please I can’t stand all this teasingG _ hhaah-eeh!!”  _ He yelped as another dry orgasm suddenly wracked his body. Darrien had pulled his plug out. The motion startling him as well as jolting his sensitive insides.

 

“Ahh-nnh fuck.  _ Fuck… fuck…”  _ Abacus moaned as he came down from his orgasm. He looked between Torsten and Darrien with a dazed expression as he caught his breath. _ God what did i ever do to deserve them…? _

 

Darrien allowed him only a moment to recover though. He made a doting sound as he coerced the tip of his dildo into taking interest in Abacus’ sopping entrance. Fingers brushing over the sensitized skin. Teasing. The tentacle flailed wildly for a few more frustrating seconds. But it eventually seemed to get the idea. Coiling up and pressing against him, into him- God- was he dreaming? He couldn’t believe he was about to get fucked by a tentacle.

 

Well, not a literal tentacle. But close, and definitely safer.

 

The anticipation was really something though, it was moving so slow, so careful. But twitching gently past that first ring of muscle, then the second- oh  _ oh— _ once the tentacle finally settled in, boy did it really  _ go _ . 

 

Abacus didn’t think he’d ever been penetrated this deeply before. The sensation was muted, but he could feel it crawling its way ever deeper into him and when he looked at his stomach he thought he could see it pushing up on his belly.

 

The whole experience really took his breath away, to be honest, and that was before they’d even gotten started. The Tentacle inside him started squirming about with gusto, then in addition Darrien started to move his arm, pulling the dildo in and out in long strokes. The feeling was amazing and borderline uncomfortable, and yet he kind of loved it the longer it went o-o _ h oh yes _ . Abacus panted feverishly. Which was fitting.

 

Damn that peddler and his wizardry, that was the only explanation for how this tool was capable of hitting every. Single. Spot. inside him with just the right pressure and rhythm. Arching, thrusting, squirming. Abacus grabbed at anything he could (Torsten) for balance. Was he dying? He could be dying right now. Death by tentacle. Death by sex induced heart attack.

 

Abacus communicated his approval with a series of confused, distressed, happy whines. His head rolled back and he gripped at Torsten’s shoulders tightly. As if to say ‘don’t you dare stop’. The hunter’s  grip on his lover’s dick tightened, the pace quickened.

 

Little bumps like suckers left kisses on his prostate and all over his inner walls. And he came messily. His voice broke on a scream. His dick spent itself all over Torsten’s hand, and In the time it took to wrangle the tentacle, and pull it out of him, he came once more. His gut tightened, bottomed out. It felt different. It didn’t stop. Something inside him clicked. 

 

Eyes heavy lidded, Abacus purred. He squirmed even though no one touched him. Arched his back as his orgasm continued rolling through him. He pressed his hips up into the air, up into Torstens hand as it moved away. Despite having only cum a minute ago, abacus’ member looked as if it hadn't been touched in ages. Flushed a deep purple and painfully hard.

 

He could hardly find it in himself to be concerned by this strange prolonged orgasm, he just  _ needed _ . Needed  _ more. _

 

_ “Please” _ He begged weakly. His fever burned. Darrien and Torsten watched with rapt (and mildly concerned ) expressions.

 

“How the hell-“ Torsten stuttered.

 

“Fuck-“ Darrien cursed, and hastily threw aside the tentacle in favor of a more intimate device. Cloth rustled, and Abacus’ hips were roughly lifted before he felt himself being penetrated again. He cried out weakly.

 

A mouth was on him. A different set of hands. Kissing the spots that made him shiver and arch. Torsten was feverishly kissing a path down Abacus stomach, and wasted no time sucking the tip of the  cock into his mouth. Abacus shook and let out a broken sob. His voice was going. His eyes felt wet. It was too much.  _ Too much _ .  _ Not enough.  _ He was cumming again- he couldn’t- 

 

_ How?! there’s nothing left _ — Darrien thrust mercilessly into Abacus. He was pinning him down, keeping him where he wanted him. The three of them together panting and making sloppy sounds.

 

It seemed impossible to cum again when Abacus was still in the throes of his previous orgasm. But their combined effort that pushed Abacus over the edge one more time. Darrien keened as he finished, making a mess over the backs of Abacus‘ thighs, and Torsten pulled off of Abacus member with a slick pop. He continued stroking it gently, but nothing more could possibly come from it.

 

Abacus babbled, sobbed. Gripped Torstens shoulders as he tried to catch his breath, but it eluded him. Pleasure rolled over him with seemingly no end in sight. Gods it was exhausting. Abacus writhed under his two lovers. Restless still.

 

“I’ve no clue what's going on anymore,” Torsten panted.

 

“Me neither, gods…” Darrien said, who had yet to pull out, and who seemed even more winded then Abacus. But he at least showed signs of relaxation.

 

“Please- god why—  _ why _ wont it  _ stop.” _ Abacus rasped. Gasping in between each word.

 

“Are you in pain?” Torsten asked urgently. Abacus shook his head, looked at the hunter through misty eyes.

 

“It’s- I-“ it was difficult to speak, let alone describe how he felt,  _ while it was happening _ . But the longer it is went on he was able to at least adjust to it. Will power helped. “It feels- like- I need another push? Like- i got stuck on the edge? I don't know-“ 

 

Darrien gathered him up in his arms cooing encouragments. He Lifted the tiefling into his lap with Torsten’s help. The movement sent prickles over Abacus’ skin. It felt soothing, and the more time passed the gentler the turmoil felt became. But in its place was a vicious feeling of emptiness and a frustrating dissatisfaction grew. 

 

He felt Torsten snuggle up against his back, and a nose on his neck. Nuzzling. At his front Darrien stroked his hair, cradled his face. It was a lot of coddling to endure at once but it was what Abacus needed in that moment.

 

“You’re still very warm. Are you sure this is what your body needs right now?”

 

“Yes, I… probably. I feel close to something.”

 

He could feel Torstens need burning against his backside, and considered it thoughtfully.

 

“You’re… you don’t have to hold back Torsten.” Abacus leaned back against the taller man, gently grinding. The man clearly needed the attention, but he was hesitating.

 

“I’m not made of glass.” Abacus eventually urged. If he were this horny he might as well make sure both his partners were well satisfied. The tiefling was sandwiched between the two of them, Darrien partially reclined against some pillows, too tired to wonder at what Torsten was up to, too occupied with Abacus. His cock was still nestled deep inside his love.

 

“Then…” The hunter lifted one of the tiefling’s legs up and moved closer. Making room? When the ranger’s cockhead pressed against his already filled entrance it suddenly made sense, and Abacus groaned, mouth gone dry at the idea.

 

“Is this ok?” Torsten said, patient and courteous despite his obvious desperation. It was that kindness that made Abacus trust, and want.

 

“Oh my heavens will there even be room?” Darrien fretted, but Abacus could feel how the Oracle’s tool twitched with interest.

 

“Please-“ Abacus begged, he pressed back into Torsten and shivered at the motion it inspired from Darrien. He loved both Torsten and Darrien so much- both of them equally. He wanted to know what it felt like to have them both at once, even if it ruined him.

 

Torsten seemed to take this as permission, and pushed forward, groaning. It went in easy, as wet as Abacus was, but it was quite a stretch, so it took some doing. Abacus was glad Torsten was moving so slow, even when every instinct in Abacus was screaming for him to fuck him till he drew blood.

 

“Oh gods I can feel you moving too-“ Darrien gasped and shivered underneath them both. As torsten pushed deeper into Abacus he was also frotting against Darriens penetrating length.

 

Torsten’s movements slowed to a stop when he was flush against Abacus. His testes resting against Darrien’s. Fluids smeared over nearly every inch of their combined groins.

 

“Let- let me know when you’re ready-“ Torsten breathed against Abacus ear. He leaned over his lover’s shoulder to kiss Darrien. The shifting positions was enough friction to make Abacus whine and squirm. Waves of pleasure that transferred to his lovers, as deep inside him as they were.

 

“Mmmh we fit so well together.“ Darrien purred into Torsten’s mouth. His hands wandered down to Abacus’ shiny cock and gently teased the tip of it with his fingers, A distraction from the discomfort of adjustment. 

 

“You’re doing so well, love. Torsten we have to be good to him, ok?” Darrien said softly, looking up at his two lovers with adoration.

 

“I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

 

“I’m- I said I’m not- fragile-“ Abacus sobbed, out of breath. He gripped Darrien’s hand as it bobbed over his cock. He felt a flush of embarrassment at how lewd his body was acting, twitching, spasming around his lovers dicks, milking them. He felt whorish. But then Torsten was leaving tender kisses in his neck and cheek. Darrien caressing his hip. As if he were to be cherished.

 

“Torsten- please, I’ll go mad like this.” Abacus whined, going soft again as pleasure overtook him. Torsten breathed and rest his teeth gently on Abacus neck, not biting but still present. The tiefling’s head lolled as he felt his lover start to move, exposing his neck. Darrien groaned in response to the sensation of Torsten sliding over his length, all while still enveloped in tight wet heat. But also at the sight before him, of Abacus giving himself over to the whims of his partner.

 

Abacus felt Darrien starting to harden once again. But more present was Torsten gently and shallowly thrusting into him, Abacus did his best to rock back in time with each thrust, inadvertently bouncing slightly on Darrien’s growing length.

 

Before long the three of them were grinding against each other. Panting in desperation, but still determined to keep things slow and soft. The sounds of their breathing was punctuated by Abacus soft exhausted whines, slightly raspy. Torsten had left a mark where his teeth had been, which Darrien now lapped at. Abacus’ tail curled around Torsten’s arm, as it supported the tiefling’s thigh. Meanwhile Darrien continued stroking his demonic lover’s cock, while his other hand kneaded his ass. 

 

There movements eventually turned erratic as they all approached their climax. Abacus shivered  under the onslaught of two cocks pistoning in and out of him. His expression glassy, mouth slack. He could focus on nothing but the hands on him, of being filled, his prostate over sensitized and robbing him of his senses. But it felt like slow, sweet honey. Warming up under the heat of the sun, becoming runny until it couldn’t hold itself up anymore. Abacus depended on his lovers to keep him from collapsing.

 

Like a wave breaking on cliffs, or a fever breaking, he felt the last of his energy give out. A final wave of pleasure rocked through him. Wringing out the last of what Darrien and Torsten had left to give. 

 

The two of them let out exhausted cries before they both finished inside their tiefling, and crashed down back to earth in one sweaty, sticky, sleepy mess. Through the flap in the front of their tent, the first light of dawn was spreading, birds were starting their morning chorus.

 

Abacus snuggled up into his two beloveds, and went to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:
> 
> “I’m never bottoming ever again,”
> 
> Abacus spent the next few days, beastly, bedridden, and still squirming from the memory alone. Torsten had taken to calling him the Linen Lindworm. Abacus played the part rather well.


End file.
